


Aladar's Accident

by orphan_account



Series: Dinosaur Vore [1]
Category: Dinosaur (2000)
Genre: Other, Scat, Vore, full_tour, non_fatal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aladar accidentally swallows Suri in a game of hide-and-seek and she decides to take a tour of his digestive system.  This is a non-fatal full-tour vore which does contain scat at the end.    This story takes place on Lemur Island about a year or so before the meteor strike.
Series: Dinosaur Vore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913695





	Aladar's Accident

ALADAR'S ACCIDENT

A Disney's Dinosaur Vore Story

Suri loved playing hide and seek with her adopted older brother Aladar. Sure he was a dinosaur and she only a lemur, but that made him easier to spot and her harder to find. "Ready or not, here I come!" she said, having finished counting. Aladar had hid as best he could behind a large rock. However, it was one of the few places big enough to conceal him and thus it didn't take long for Suri to find him. "Tag, you're it." she said.

Aladar sighed; it was going to take him quite a while longer to find her than it took her to find him. He closed his eyes and began counting. "One...two...three...four...five...six...seven..."

Suri dashed through the forest. Aladar was larger than her, thus, he would be able to spot her on the ground from some distance away, and moving from one hiding spot to another to avoid detection was against the rules. (They had played that way in the past until Aladar had wasted 12 hours trying to chase after her and finally given up and fallen asleep from exhaustion. After that, the new rules had been implemented.) Her best bet was to hide in the trees, preferably above his eye-level so that he'd have to look up to find her. She was a lemur and could climb as easily as a fish could swim. However, she couldn't go to the tops of the really tall trees, for they were far taller than even Aladar, though she had to pick a medium-sized tree, at the biggest, to hide in (also as part of a new set of rules.)

"Twenty-one...twenty-two...twenty-three..." she could hear Aladar continue to count. She only had till 50 before he started looking and she was bound by the rules to stay where she was, even if not fully hidden, if he reached that point. "Twenty-seven...twenty-eight..." She was running out of time. The large copse of trees by the waterfall! It was near the sea and so had both the sound of the waterfall and the sea to mask any sounds she might make and also the wind from the sea would blow on many of the branches of the trees, making it harder for Aladar to pinpoint her location or be sure she was there, so accidental movement of hers would be less of an issue.  
"Thirty-four...thirty-five...thirty-six..." She quickly dashed up a tree and swung from vine to vine, heading toward her planned hiding spot. She had reached a tree in her spot as Aladar said "Forty-five...forty-six...forty-seven..." and quickly clambered up and hid among the branches, hidden by a large group of leaves as Aladar said "Forty-nine, fifty. Ready or not, here I come!"

Aladar searched in all of her usual hiding places, but she wasn't in any of them. Next he checked the caves on the island but she wasn't there either. He had spent 45 minutes by this point without anything to show for it. "Where could she be?" he asked himself aloud. RRRRRGH! His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since had had woken up that morning.

He continued to search for Suri without success for 15 more minutes. GURRGGG! RRRRH! GRRRR! His stomach continued to growl, signaling that it was time for him to eat lunch. Aladar decided to go find food before trying again to find Suri; after all, it was best to play hide-and-seek on a full stomach.

He walked for some distance and came across a copse of trees by a waterfall. He could hear the sound of the nearby sea. He moved to one of the trees and began to scoop up the leaves into his mouth and down them.

Suri continued to hide among the leaves. She thought of telling Aladar that she was there but decided not to. After all, if she spoke she'd be found and it wasn't like he would eat her. Surely he would notice her. However, as he grabbed the group of leaves she was nestled in and pulled them into his mouth, taking her with them, she realized that she should have spoken.

Quickly, she called out "Aladar, stop!", but he didn't hear her over the sounds of the sea, the waterfall, and his own chewing. The leaves were broken to bits, but Suri was safe owing to his teeth being adapt for cutting plant material, not flesh. Still, it was a pretty unpleasant experience, between pushed around by the dinosaurs molars, being coated by saliva and chewed up leaves, and being tossed around in the mouth by her foster brother's slimy tongue.

Aladar continued to chew the testy leaves. He had such a large mouthful of them that he didn't register the clump of fur among them that was his foster sister. Having chewed them enough to aid in digestion, he moved the mass toward the back of his throat to swallow.

Suri watched helplessly as she was moved underneath the uvula. The throat folds opened up like a cavern before her. Aladar's tongue began to move upward. "Aladar no!" she cried. However, he couldn't hear her and pitched her forward with his tongue, sending her headlong into his open throat. She slid down the esophagus, being coated in slimy mucus and saliva as she descended. She soon was pushed through the gastric sphincter and fell through the air and landed in Aladar's stomach. The chewed up leaves soon came down to join her. "Yuck!" she moaned.

Every now and then, the sphincter at the top of the stomach would open and dump in more chewed up leaves as Aladar continued to eat. Suri wasn't as afraid of being in a stomach as one might think; in fact, she was quite excited. She had always wondered where food went after you ate it; now was her chance to find out. Acid began to pour into Aladar's stomach to digest his meal. While the plants began to break down, Suri noticed that the digestive juices did little more than tickle her. Since his digestive system was equipped for breaking down plants, not meat, she would be safe.

When Aladar had finished eating, he emitted a satisfied belch. The inside of his stomach shook and Suri covered her ears as the dinosaur's belch roared around her. It made the acid she was sitting in bubble like a Jacuzzi. The stomach moved more tightly around her, though not too tightly. Luckily for her, in spite of the belch, there was still enough breathable air in the stomach.

Aladar resumed his search for Suri. Suri was banged around in his stomach as he walked around. Aladar soon encountered Zini. "Yo Aladar, what's up?" he said.  
"Suri is sure good at hide-and-seek. I've spent over an hour of looking and can't find her." Aladar replied.  
Though it was hard to hear much that they were saying over the gurgling of Aladar's churning stomach, Suri heard her name mentioned and cried out "Aladar, I'm in here!"  
"Did you say something?" Zini asked.  
"No."  
"Aladar, hey!"  
"Did you just say my name?" Aladar asked, faintly hearing his name being called.  
"No."  
"Aladar, Zini, I'm in here!"  
The two continued to search around. "I think I hear Suri." Aladar finally said, guessing who the voice belonged to..  
"Hey Suri, you're not supposed to shout when playing hide-and-seek!" Zini shouted, laughing.  
"I'm in Aladar's stomach." she yelled back.  
"What?" Zini asked.  
"I'm in Aladar's stomach!"  
"You're where?"  
"IN ALADAR'S STOMACH!"  
Zini heard this time. "Oh ####!" he gasped.

"What is it?" Aladar asked.  
"It's Suri. You swallowed her!"  
"Shit! She must have been hiding in the leaves that I ate."  
"You need to throw her up right now!"  
Aladar was about to do so when Suri cried "Don't throw me up. I like it here!"  
"You do?" Aladar and Zini gasped.  
"Yes. I want to figure out where food goes. I've always wondered and now is my chance to find out."

"I'm not sure it's safe." Aladar said.  
"I don't see why not. I mean, I'll probably just come back to your stomach later and then you can throw me up." Suri replied.  
"I guess." Aladar sighed.  
"What are we going to tell Pilo?" Zimi asked.  
"I'm not sure. Perhaps we can say that she's still hiding. I mean, it's more or less true." Aladar replied.

And so, they told Pilo the lie that Suri was merely hiding. She was annoyed but believed them. Suri spent several hours sitting in Aladar's stomach. The stomach was frothing and bubbling as it broke down the plants. Aladar gave her a shower by taking a drink of water. It felt refreshing after being in the hot stomach for hours but it came with the drawback of being mixed with saliva.

Around evening, Aladar asked "How are you doing?"  
"Fine. A bit smelly in here but it's all right."  
"I don't think the food is leaving the stomach, is it?"  
"Not yet."  
"You want me to throw you up?"  
"Not yet. I want to see if the food goes anywhere else."  
"Ok, but I'm going to bed soon."  
"Goodnight Aladar. I'll see you in the morning, well, maybe."  
"Goodnight."

Suri spent the night in the stomach. However, by morning, something had changed. As Aladar woke up, she cried out. "What is it?" he asked.  
"Something is pulling me down."  
"Pulling you down?"  
"Yes. It's got my legs and it's pulling me through some hole."  
"Where does it go?"  
"No idea."  
As Siri was pulled completely through the sphincter and into the duodenum, she found herself in a completely different part of Aladar's body.

"What happened?" Aladar asked.  
"The food and I got squeezed down into this long winding tunnel."  
"What's in there?"  
"Other than the food and I, there's these long stringy things."  
"Long stringy things?"  
"Yeah." She pulled on some of them.  
"Ow!" Aladar cried.  
"Sorry."

"These stupid things are pulling at me!"  
"Sorry, cannot control them."  
"They're sucking up the food."  
"Wonder where it goes."  
"No idea. I'm too big to fit in them."  
"So where will it take you then?"  
"Not sure. Maybe back to the stomach."

However, as Suri waited in the small intestine for several more hours, she didin't seem to be heading any where near the stomach, not that she could be certain, as the small intestine sure twisted and turned a lot. "What's going on Suri?" asked Zini.  
"Not much. These long things took away a lot of the food. What's left is starting to stink"  
"That's unfortunate. Hopefully you'll get back to the stomach soon." Aladar said.

Suri soon approached another bend in the tunnel. Up ahead was some kind of opening. "I see an opening up ahead." she called.  
"Maybe it leads to the stomach." Zini said.  
"I'll throw you up if it does." Aladar said.  
Suri was pushed through the opening. However, she was not in the stomach but again in a totally different part of Aladar's body.

"Where are you now? Is it the stomach?" Aladar asked.  
"Nope. It stinks far more than the stomach."  
"What's in there?"  
"Not much. The leftover food smells really bad in here though."  
"Sorry."  
"I asked to keep going. I want to know where food goes. It's not your fault it's a bit unpleasant in here."  
"Where do you think you are?"  
"I don't know. This is my first time inside of a dinosaur."  
Two hours later, Aladar broke wind. "Ug!" Zini groaned.  
"Sorry!" Aladar said, blushing.  
"Ew, a bunch of stinky air just went past me."  
"That's odd, it happened right when I broke wind." Aladar said to Zini.  
"It did?" Zini asked, suddenly looking really serious. Aladar nodded. "I think I know where she is." he said gravely.  
"You do?" Aladar asked. "Where?"  
Zini leaned up to Aladar's ear and whispered "I think she's up your ass."  
"Up my ass?!"  
"Yes. And I think I know where she's going to come out too." he whispered.  
Aladar thought on that one and soon realized with horror what Zini was implying. "You think she's going to come out my cloaca?" he whispered.  
"Yes, when you take a shit."  
"Ug. How unpleasant! Should we tell her?"  
"No, it would frighten her. She's going to find out eventually but let's not tell her yet."  
"Agreed."

"Aladar, this really smelly stuff is starting to cover me."  
"Just hold your nose. It will be over in a few hours." Aladar tried to reassure her. The thought of her coming out his cloacal vent wsan't pleasant, but he tried to keep the thought from his mind for as long as he could.

Eventually, around nightfall, she fell into the rectum. "Aladar, there's a lot of smelly stuff in here. Where am I?'  
Aladar sighed. There was no point in lying to her now. He could fell her moving a bit past his cloacal cavity, right near his anus. "I'm afraid you're up my butt, ssi. Just relax for a bit and I'll go poop you out."  
"EW! THAT'S ####ING GROSS!" she cried.  
"Well, she took that well." Zini laughed.

(Warning, contains scat and disposal. Don't read if you don't like it.)

The iguanodon and the lemur went to a spot away from the other lemurs. There could be no witnesses to this. The two quickly gathered some leaves to help break Suri's fall. Then Aladar squatted down, his rear poised over the leaves. "Man, this is ####ing nasty!" Zini groaned, shaking his head.  
"It'll soon be over." he said. "Suri."  
"Yes?"  
"I suggest you close your eyes now. It's about to get really unpleasant."  
Suri quickly shut her eyes. Aladr grunted, slowly, logs of poop came out of his cloaca. Mixed with the poop was urine, since dinosaurs only had one spot to urinate and defecate from: the cloaca. Eventually, he felt something hard lodge against his anus. With a powerful grunt, he squeezed it through the anus and out the cloaca. Suri fell out the vent and hit the ground, covered in poop and urine.

Zini moved her to safety while Aladar finished excreting his waste. Once Aladar had finished pooping and peeing, he shook the fecal residue from his back end and together the two cleaned her off. They had her first bathe in salt water and then cleaned her with sweet-smelling plants. This would help remove the piss and shit smell.

They quickly got Pilo, pretending to have found Suri. "Well, she sure hid well."  
"Young lady, you've been gone for over a full day. You are grounded for a week for such misbehavior!" Pilo scolded.  
"Sorry Mom." Suri said.  
As Pilo, still scolding her, led her away, Suri stealthily turned to Aladar and winked. He winked back. Sure, it was unpleasant to be ground for a week, but the whole fun trip had been totally worth it!


End file.
